Ty Finn
Ty Finn is a Human passenger aboard the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]]. He is the son of Claire Finn and younger brother of Marcus Finn. Ty is portrayed by Kai Wener. Early life Ty was born sometime around the early 2410s to Doctor Claire Finn, an experienced medical officer in the Planetary Union.Based on the perceived age of Ty and the starting year of the Orville, 2419. Ty has no father. Claire desired children, but by her own description, she never found a man suited to be her husband.Episode 1x08: Into the Fold Ty's older brother Marcus was born through artificial impregnation of his mother. Several years later, his brother Ty was born by the same method. Aboard the Orville Claire requested a transfer to the Orville in the year 2419, and Marcus and Ty followed her, living on the ship as civilian passengers.Episode 1x01: Old Wounds Ty attends school on board the ship.Episode 1x11: New Dimensions According to Isaac, Ty exceeds his peers in intelligence, demonstrating "superior focus."Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain In his free time, he enjoys playing Space Dragons in the Environmental Simulator. He evidently has other friends on the ship, as he goes to a sleepover at a friend's quarters in December 2420.Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain His mother has Ty practice piano a half-hour every day, supplemented by lessons under Isaac.Episode 2x01: Ja'loja "Ty possesses considerable musical aptitude for a biological life-form."Isaac. Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain Ty performs a piano recital on December 2420. Shortly after, Claire replaces Isaac with Lieutenant Kleeman as his piano tutor.Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain Shuttle crash In the winter of 2420, Claire wants to spend more time with her sons, so she plans a vacation to Arboreus Prime. Ty is particularly excited about riding sky cranes and gravity bubbles, waking his mother early on the day of the trip. The trio leaves in a shuttle piloted by Science Officer Isaac. Claire demands that Marcus not play games on an unidentified, hand-held device for the duration of their trip to Arboreus. However, Ty is annoyed that Marcus disobeys. When Marcus drops the device during mid-flight turbulence due to a gravity shear, Ty recovers and throws it, hitting the shuttle's navigational console. The shuttle is thrown off-course, sucked into the gravity well of a nearby spatial anomaly. The shuttle emerges from the fold badly damaged and in uncharted space. To survive, Isaac intentionally crashes them onto the surface of the nearest inhabitable moon, but the shuttle splits in two and Claire is separated from the others. Survival Isaac decides to leave the boys in search of Claire. The decision would risk their lives. That night, a cannibalistic inhabitant of the moon preys on the children from the dark of the forest. The man grabs Ty and attempts to abscond, and Marcus is either too afraid or too unfamiliar with the PM-44 energy weapon to shoot him. Fortunately, from elsewhere in the woods, Isaac momentarily stuns the man with his own PM-44. The kidnapper flees without Ty. Isaac could not find Claire on foot, but he believes that re-powering the shuttle with dysonium would allow them to conduct a wider search and to send a distress message to the Orville. A brief search with Isaac's comscanner reveals possible surface veins of the energy source several kilometers away. The three set off for the source of dysonium. They are waylayed by a group of starving cannibals who demand the children, but Isaac is able to fend them off. The trio finds enough dysonium to restore power to the shuttle, and they begin their return. Meanwhile, the Orville began a search for them. The crew finds the correct gas giant, but with 36 habitable moons, they must search one at a time. That night, Ty grows upset because his mother is missing and afraid of the inhabitants preying on them. At the boys' request, Isaac comforts him with a bedtime story read in Claire's voice. The next morning, Ty shows symptoms of a serious illness. Unbeknownst to them, the child is sick with poloxus ''poisoning from exposure to contaminated water. Claire messages Isaac from her comscanner and receives their coordinates. She was taken by an inhabitant named Drogen shortly after the crash and held captive; she kills Drogen and leaves. Along the way, she is followed by a throng of cannibals. When Claire reaches the three at the shuttle, Isaac sends a brief distress signal to the Orville. Claire realizes that a cure for poloxus is possible, but that she needs access to her medical laboratory. The cannibals attack the four. Isaac, Claire, and Marcus defend themselves until the Orville arrives. Ty is taken to Sick Bay, where his mother synthesizes a cure for his illness and he makes a full recovery. Personality Like many siblings, Ty fights frequently with his older brother, Marcus and enjoys seeing their mom yell at him.Ty: "But I want to see Marcus get yelled at!" Episode 2x01: Ja'loja For example, Marcus kicks Ty's seat on a shuttle when Ty farts, probably in an effort to annoy Marcus. Ty is generally close to his mother, usually obedient and well-behaved, but prone to impulsiveness when upset, as when he runs off the ship searching for Isaac on Kaylon 1.Episode 2x08: Identity, Part 1 Relationship with Isaac After Ty enjoys piano lessons with Isaac in mid-2420 and, according to Claire, grows attached to him.Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain Ty subsequently becomes distraught when Isaac betrays the Orville to the Kaylon and seems to dismiss his "family" drawing, which included Isaac. Production Ty Ja'loja sketch.jpg Ty Ja'loja sketch 2.jpg Trivia * In February, 2420, Marcus and Ty are locked out of their quarters when Claire copulates with Lieutenant Yaphit. They complain to Chief of Security Alara Kitan.Episode 9: Cupid's Dagger * Around April, Marcus and Ty offer to help Isaac scan the Orville after a spatial anomaly damages part of the ship. Isaac initially rejects their help but, after Navigator John LaMarr criticizes him, Isaac relents. * Ty is a gifted pianist who was taught by Isaac and performed at a recital on the Orville, his performance even praised by Yaphit to Doctor Finn. Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain * Actor Kai Wener (Ty) actually drew the picture Ty gives to Isaac in [[Identity, Pt. 1|''Identity, Pt. 1]].LoganBlade14. Kai Wener drew the picture he gave to Isaac. Reddit. Feb. 22, 2019. Appearances *''Episode 1x08: Into the Fold'' *''Episode 1x09: Cupid's Dagger'' *''Episode 1x11: New Dimensions'' *''Episode 2x01: Ja'loja'' *''Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain'' *''Episode 2x08: Identity'' *''Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2'' *''Episode 2x11: Lasting Impressions'' *''Episode 2x14: The Road Not Taken'' Notes References Category:Living characters